No importa por donde lo mires
by ReTeLoKa
Summary: Mikan y Natsume se acaban de conocer. Pero Mikan no es la nueva...Con un rate de T por posible Lime.
1. ¿Quién es él?

Disclaimer: GAKUEN ALICE NO NOS PERTENECE, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

** Capítulo 1: ¿Quién es él?**

Mikan PDV.

Tan harta estoy de esta rutina que cada día antes de que volviéramos a entrar deseaba que durara para siempre. No lo puedo evitar, es la naturaleza de las cosas. Estoy destinada a vivir en la academia Alice como si fuéramos presos. Está bien, aquí tengo muchos amigos, como Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, etc., pero no sé por qué me siento sola. Un vacío enorme, gigante, más grande que nunca. Y todo comenzó desde aquel día, bueno, aquella noche realmente. Esa noche soñé cosas muy raras en las que no puedo dejar de pensar. Me cambiaron.

_*Flashback _

_Todo era oscuro, triste y gris, todo. De repente se sentía en el ambiente desesperación, dolor, llanto, depresión, como si se hubiera hecho polvo tu corazón y sin aviso. No pude evitar llorar. Lo único que oía era el zumbido de un silencio que me mataba, me volvía loca. Hasta que…_

_-Tranquila. Aquí estoy. Llegaré pronto-Se oyó decir de una voz grave y melodiosa. Como de un ángel._

_-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pude decir mientras me secaba las lágrimas. La voz repetía cada vez desde más lejos las mismas palabras. De pronto se iluminó un camino. El dueño de la voz se alejaba más y más. Sólo pude verle su espalda antes de que desapareciera-¡Espera!-Le grité, pero él sólo respondió un "Nos veremos pronto" y se iba a voltear a verme pero…_

_*Fin del Flashback _

Después de eso el despertador sonó y lo interrumpió todo. Me cayó como el celular más ruidoso en medio de la peli más interesante del mundo cuando iba en su clímax. Pero, tampoco odio mi despertador, ya que fue un regalo de Hotaru. Un reloj despertador de ranita que al hacer su "REVEP" dice: "REVEP, DESPIERTA BAKA DESPIERTA, REVEP". Me encanta, porque tiene a voz de Hotaru diciéndolo. Me lo dio cuando tenía 6 años. Aunque actualmente tengo 14. Mañana es el primer día de clases. Hoy utilicé el día para despejarme de todo. El sueño ya llevaba mucho tiempo y era hora de olvidarlo. La pregunta era cómo.

-Ring!

-¿Hola?-Contesté.

-Soy Hotaru- Dijo con su voz calmada de siempre. RUTINA.

-¿Si?¿Qué pasó?

-Hoy es el último día de vacaciones. Nonoko y Anna me dijeron que fuéramos las 4 al festival de inicio. Pasaré por ti a las 3. Si no estás lista, te quedas.

-Pero...

-*Sonido de colgado**Sonido de colgado*-Colgué. Eso es todo, ya tengo algo que hacer. Lo malo es que tengo sólo 20 minutos. Típico de Hotaru. Bueno, me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Me puse un kimono rosado claro con negro y con flores rosado oscuro como ramitas saliendo de la parte de abajo {Espero que entiendan. A veces somos un poquito malas con las palabras. Es nuestro 1er fanfic}. Ahora ya estoy lista. Exactamente 2 minutos…TARDE! Pero…¿por qué no habrán llegado? Me senté a esperar. 3 mins. Después me puse un poco de perfume y llegaron. Abrieron y me vieron poniéndome perfume.

-Te di 5 mins. más y sigues sin estar lista-Dijo Hotaru- Debí esperarlo de ti. Baka. Anna, Nonoko, Vámonos.

-¡No, no, no!¡Sólo me ponía perfume!¡Ya voy, ya voy! Uff…

Llegamos al festival, en la entrada estaban REGALANDO 10 CAJAS DE HOWALON Y 100 RABBITS A QUIEN LE PUDIERA QUITAR UNA MONEDA A NARUMI-SENSEI! Lo malo es que él estaba usando su Alice Jijiji, ¡serán míos!…

-Hola, Mikan, ¿vienes a intent…?-No terminó de decir Narumi-sensei. Porque ya le había quitado la moneda.

-¡Eeeh, gané!-Salté de la emoción. Y me dieron mi premio. No dejé de sonreír ni me moví hasta que escuché esa voz. La voz de mis sueños. Él estaba cerca. Lo estaba sintiendo. Lo estaba oyendo. Lo estaba viendo.

-Hola-Dijo él indiferente con sus ojos carmín llamativo que expresaban furia y dolor y que acababa de ver. Pero él estaba…estaba…¿CON RUKA?

-Mikan, estás mirando muy fijamente a ese chico, ¿qué me perdí?-Dijo Hotaru con voz y ojos pícaros. Sus ojos morados son tan admirables. Tenía un kimono morado con negro hermoso. Pero lo más importante para mí en este momento era que…TENÍA HOWALON GRATIS! Aunque siendo de Habilidades peligrosas y de estrella especial, comprar Howalon no era problema. Abrí mi boca lentamente y me llevé el primero directo hacia adentro. Mmm…tenía tanto tiempo sin comerlo que olvidaba su consistencia de nubes y su dulzura tan bien equilibrada…LO AMO!¡Compraré diario, cuando se me acabe!

-Mikan-chan, tus ojos me dan miedo-Dijo Anna abrazando a Nonoko, que también parecía asustada. Entonces recordé que existe el mundo {xD} y recordé al muchacho también. Le eché un rápido vistazo y vi que Ruka y él se acercaban… ¡Imposible! Me volteé de inmediato y Nonoko dijo:

-Mikan-chan, estás roja…Ah ya vi por qué, jejeje-Comenzó a secretear con Hotaru y Anna mientras me miraban, lo cual me enojó y grité:

-NO ES CIERTO!

-¿Qué cosa Mikan?-Preguntó Ruka mientras el chico me miraba incrédulo no sé por qué.

Fin del PDV.

Natsume PDV.

Vaya que fue pronto. Quién hubiera dicho que tan pronto. La chica que me dijo eso en aquél sueño. Se ve interesante…¡Claro que no, Natsume! SE ve que es una tonta. Linda, tal vez, pero tonta de todos modos. Me está mirando debo calmarme.

-¡Nada!-Respondió nerviosa.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Ruka sin poner mucha atención. Miró de reojo a la chica de ojos morados como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y continuó-Bueno, chicas, él es Natsume, un amigo de la infancia de antes de yo venir, Koko y Kitsuneme ya lo conocen desde hace mucho también. En fin, él es Natsume. Natsume, ellas son Mikan, Hotaru, Anna y Nonoko-Dijo mientras las señalaba.

-Hola, es un placer-Dijo la niñata esa.

-Hola, tonta-Rayos! Lo que se me vino a escapar. Pero qué pienso, si no me importa en lo absoluto. Ella puso su cara de WTF! Y comenzó a pelear, se nota que no será fácil tratar con ella.

-¿Qué soy una qué? ¡Atrévete a repetirlo! ¡Ya verás, tú…tú…TARADO! Grrr.-De acuerdo, no me gustó que dijera eso.

-Cállate ya, tonta niñata-Mejor me voy de aquí-Vámonos Ruka.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Ven aquí cobarde! Blah, blah, blah-Fue lo único que escuché que dijera. Vaya que le gusta armar escenitas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso allí?-Dijo Ruka.

-Pregúntale a ella-Respondí.

-Normalmente es tranquila.

-No lo parece.

-Sólo vayamos a inscribirte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vamos.

Al final nos quedamos en la oficina el resto del día. No vimos el festival, pero llegamos a oírlo todo: fuegos artificiales, juegos, risas, gritos. Esta escuela es muy ruidosa. Al día siguiente era hora de comenzar las clases. –Me levanté, desayuné y fui. Llegué tarde, pero no me importó. Me tocó en la clase de la niñata. Rayos.

-Llegas tarde. Bueno, como sea, éste es el nuevo alumno que les dije. Entra.

-Ajá-Entré y continué- Hyuuga Natsume, habilidades peligrosas, estrella especial, Alice de fuego. Alice de resistencia física-Mis manos en la cabeza me dieron comodidad.

-De acuerdo, siéntate allí-Dijo Narumi. No sé por qué, pero lo odio. Parecía confundido.

-¿Qué?-Oí el grito de una voz que supe reconocer-¿Porqué a mi lado?

-Porque ahora tú serás su pareja Mikan.

-¿Qué?

-Silencio. Atención. La clase comienza. Bueno, en 1543…-Todos le obedecieron. Incluso la niñata. Aunque de mala gana. Me sacó la lengua, pero no le hice caso.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Mi parejaaaaaaa?

Disclaimer: GAKUEN ALICE NO NOS PERTENECE, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Mi parejaaa?**

Después de la clase de Narumi-sensei, Mikan estaba obligada a acompañar a Natsume a conocer la escuela. Mikan decía a regañadientes cada palabra, pero Natsume solo la ignoraba y daba un "Ajá", lo cual la desesperaba. {Yo que ella lo besaba}.

Mikan PDV.

No puedo creer que Narumi-sensei me pusiera con él. Bueno, sé que yo era la única que nunca había tenido pareja, pero…pero…PERO NI SIQUIERA ME HACE CASO! ESTOY PERDIENDO MI TIEMPO!

Voy a probar que me esté haciendo caso…Jeje.

-Ah, al final te haremos un examen. Si no lo contestas bien, dormirás en aquél bosque de hasta allá-Si no me comienza a hacer caso, estallaré. Odio perder mi tiempo.

-No quiero…-Dijo como si nada.

-Kuzoooo…¡De acuerdo, ya me harté!-Se los dije.

-Cállate niñata-Dijo con la voz del chico de mi sueño. Pero, un momento…

-¡Tú no puedes ser el muchacho con quien soñé! Ups…-No debí haber gritado eso.{Grita lo que piensa…Rarita. Natsume no sonríe, pero aquí lo hará. Somos rebeldes, jajaja}.

Fin del PDV.

Natsume PDV.

Eso fue interesante.

-¿Con que sueñas conmigo?-No pude evitar reírme. Esta niñata me hace ponerme rarito. Me asusto a mí mismo.

-Fue sólo una vez, no te emociones-Dijo de fastidiosa. Caminamos un poco y llegamos a un manzano. Desde que lo vio se quiso subir. Niñata.

-Como digas, ositos-Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y comenzó a tirarme manzanas. La rama comenzó a quebrarse. Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Cuando se partió, ella soltó las manzanas.

Fin del PDV

Entonces cayó en los brazos de Natsume. Ella se le quedó mirando con cara de ovejita cuando viene el lobo. {xD}. Él dijo:

-No te caigas, ositos-La mirada de Mikan cambió- Ella saltó de sus brazos y justo cuando iba a empezar una escenita, él le dijo volteando la cabeza:

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Uhmmm…Sí gracias.

-Vámonos.

-De acuerdo.

Mikan PDV.

Qué raro. Siento algo raro en mí. Mis mejillas me quieren obligar a sonreír. Mis manos sudan. Ese estúpido me confunde. De acuerdo, haré que mi corazón deje de latir así. Tengo que hacerlo. Poco a poco. Cuando mi corazón se normalizó, continué mostrándole el lugar.

Fin del PDV.

{Para los fans de RukaxHotaru les pondremos también sus momentos. Gracias}

Ruka PDV.

¿Saen?, estar en mi cuarto tirado en la cama no es tan divertido. Algo se movió. Por la ventana. Agarraré esta almohada, si es alguien malo, haré que caiga pase lo que pase. Total, estoy en el 3er piso. Pero veré primero. Porque si es Natsume tendré problemas. Fui poco a poco y…¡Flash! Era Hotaru con su cámara. Hotaruuu…Grrr….Pero no se ve mal en ese traje de espía. Ruka, no olvides que amas a Mikan. No te sonrojes. No te sonrojes. No te sonrojes, uffa…¡Flash! Y la vi correr lejos. Tengo algunas cosas que decirle…

Fui disparado a su cuarto. Oh, oh. Se estaba quitando su traje de espía. Uffa, tenía ropa abajo.

-Guardaré una copia para mí y venderé las otras. Más me vale que estén todas en buen estado-Dijo mientras guardaba algo en una caja que sacó del montón de inventos que ya no sirven. Sin querer hacer ruido con la puerta. Sólo pude ver que fue por su nuevo Súper-Baka-Gun (*Un nuevo invento que es 25 veces más fuerte y grande que la Baka-Gun normal. Dispara hasta a 85 metros de distancia a una velocidad de 690 km/h y es muy ligera. A sólo 2500 rabbits**Explicación de Hotaru*) porque salí disparado. Por suerte no me vio. Doblé a la primera esquina que vi y no paré hasta entrar en mi cuarto respirando a 1000 por hora y con mi corazón aun peor. Hotaru buscó por el lugar. Llegó cuando me había calmado y estaba tomando agua. A 1000 por hora de nuevo. Fui a abrir la puerta temblando pero actué calmado.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has visto a alguien correr por aquí?

-N…n…no.

-A menos que…¿no habrás sido tú verdad?

-¡No! Hasta luego-Cerré la puerta como si no pasara nada. 2000 por hora. Tengo que averiguar qué estaba haciendo Hotaru.

Fin del PDV.

Natsume PDV.

Una vez terminado el fastidioso recorrido, estábamos yendo a la cafetería.

-Por aquí es el edificio de Estrella Especial. Por cierto, ¿cuántas estrellas tienes?-Dijo con una cara confundida tan feamente linda…que también me confundía a mí.

-Aigh, también tengo estrella especial-Oh, rayos. Qué fastidio. Ahora no se va a callar en todo el almuerzo. Que injusto que sea yo el que la aguante.

-¿Quieres que almorcemos jun…?

-No-Juraría haber visto que nos volvíamos chibi de repente y ella puso su cara de WTF? con una gotita.

-No almuerzo con niñatas, lacitos.

-Tú…

-¿Ves? Ahí vas de nuevo.

-Cállate, tú…-Sonó su celular con la canción de Yui Makino de Yume no Tsubasa. Odio esa canción. Odio el anime. En fin, los odio a ambos. Son asquerosamente cursis. ¡Diaghhh!

Fin del PDV.

Mikan PDV.

Imposible. ¿Misión ahora? Es un mensaje de Persona.

"Ladrón peligroso entró a la escuela. Su descripción es cabello corto y negro. Más información cuando llegues. Teletranspórtate con tu traje. Persona"

-Me tengo que ir-Le dije a Natsume. Corrí a donde no me viera. Me teletransporté a mi cuarto. Puse una contraseña y vi cómo cambiaba totalmente. Mi cuarto se convirtió en mi base secreta. Busqué pronto mi antifaz y me cambié de ropa. Al final, me hice una cola de caballo y me convertí en Hiena Blanca. Vestía un traje sin mangas. Era tipo pingüino y blanco. Sin lazo ni camisa debajo. Ajustado y con el logo de la academia en el pecho y color negro. Me puse mis cómodos tennis blancos. Mi antifaz es blanco también, pero con bordes rosados y sakuras dibujadas en rosado fuerte. Además tiene unas tiras blancas que me cubren la cara. Igual llevo un short de mezclilla. Es el traje más sencillo que existe, pero aún así nadie nunca me reconoce. El antifaz tiene un Alice que distorsiona mi voz. Sólo funciona un poco. Si me escucha hablar con él puesto alguien que yo conozca, me reconocerán de inmediato por la voz. Bueno, es hora de irme. Me teletransporté y llegué con Persona.

Fin del PDV.

Natsume PDV.

No puede ser más niñata. Ya que me estaba comenzando a convencer. Increíble.

*Celular.

Ah, miren, yo igual me debo ir. Parece que no fue tan malo…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Gracias Misaki….Nos vemos. Espero te haya gustado. A ti y a todo aquel que lo lea,verdad…xD...Bye…Nos vemos!


	3. Antonelle y Antonella

Disclaimer: GAKUEN ALICE NO NOS PERTENECE, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

**Antes que nada: Este capitulo tendrá una gran información que los dejará impactados. Tal vez piensen que es demasiado rápido o los desmaye de la emoción. Es cuestión suya. Aunque me gustaría que fuera lo 2do…xD! Sayonara.**

**Capitulo #3:**

**Antonelle y Antonella**

Mikan PDV.

Aparecí en el edificio de los de "Habilidades Peligrosas" y me fui directo a las oficinas. Me encontré a la secretaria de Persona. Ella sonrió maléficamente y con su mano me indicó la oficina de Persona. Lo hace cada vez que vengo. Lo detesto. Me teletransporté adentro. Persona me esperaba junto con otros tres visitantes. Ninguno estaba disfrazado. Reconocí a Natsume de inmediato. Me sorprendí, mas lo mantuve para mis adentros. Vine por la misión. Persona me vio y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté. Natsume se dio cuenta de que era yo. Lo vi en sus ojos, pero lo ignoré. En este momento él era lo menos importante.

-Hola Hiena Blanca. Puedes estar tranquila. No hay ningún espía ni ninguna misión-¿Qué? ¿Y que hago aquí?

-Pues entonces me rehúso a quedarme-Detesto este lugar. Sin misión, no estaré allí por mucho.

-Alto ahí. Te dije lo de la misión porque sabía que si no, no vendrías. Así que aquí te quedas.

-Pero si no hay misión…

-Quédate, dije-Interrumpió amigos, quédate-Continuó amablemente señalando uno de los 4 sillones que estaban allí. En su oficina sólo estaban su escritorio, dos sillones negros y dos blancos. Eran de cuero y muy cómodos. Mas aún así odiaba ese lugar. Me senté en el único vacío.

-Preséntense-Persona subió sus pies en el escritorio muy relajadamente.

-Soy Antonelle(Se pronuncia antonel)-Comentó un chico serio de cabello gris y ojos azules…¡Kawaii!-No tengo apellido. Tengo un Alice gemelo, es decir, mi hermana gemela y yo hacemos lo mismo. Nos comunicamos telepáticamente, convertimos, teletransportamos, comunicamos telepáticamente. También podemos incrustar cualquier sentimiento en el enemigo, incluso el amor, a menos de que ya se haya enamorado. Nuestro Alice es de resistencia física-Wooooow. Kawaii. Este chico es serio y tierno a la vez. Se ve maduro y tranquilo. Es…perfecto-Alice confidencial-El Alice confidencial es el que no puede ser conocido por nadie que no trabaje para la academia Alice o…para Persona.

-¡Y yo soy Antonella-desu!(antonela)-Dijo una chica hermosa y muy hiperactiva. Se me hace que seremos amigas. Es igualita a su gemelo, sólo que con un pequeño toque femenino, cabello largo en una sola cola y…desarrollo…

-Hyuuga Natsume-Vaya, se me olvidaba que estaba aquí-. Controlo los 4 elementos. Mi especialidad es el fuego. Alice confidencial. Alice de resistencia física. Estoy con ella en el salón.

-Soy Sakura Mikan…resistencia física. También conocida como Hiena Blanca. Mi Alice es copiar y robar. Clase B del 2do año de preparatoria. (Ya creció xD).

-Al igual que ustedes 2-Los 4 volvimos a ver a Persona. Les hablaba a Antonelle y Antonella-Nadie debe saber esto-Continuó-Ustedes 4 pasarán demasiado tiempo juntos, así que Mikan será novia de Natsume, porque ellos ya pasaron tiempo juntos. Según los otros demasiado tiempo-Mostró la media sonrisa que tanto odio-. Y ustedes, Antonelle y Antonella, como son nuevos, serán sus mejores amigos. Mikan, tu seguirás siendo Hiena Blanca. Natsume será Gato Negro. Antonelle será Lobo Invisible. Y Antonella será Bruja Azul. Estarán todos en el mismo edificio. Hoy no tendrán clases para conocerse. Los vigilaré. No pueden salir de sus dormitorios. Prohibido. Recuerden que mañana tienen su primera misión. Éstos son sus trajes. Tienen una planta del edificio para cada quien. Nosotros les daremos todo lo que necesiten. Para lo que sea que lo necesiten. Mikan teletransporta a Natsume también. Indícales a todos su habitación. Pueden retirarse.

Y así lo hicimos. Natsume me tomó de la mano de repente. Eso me puso colorada. Pero nadie lo notó. Uff..qué bueno. Aparecimos en la planta baja. Subimos las escaleras. En el 2do piso dejé a Antonelle. Ésa era su habitación. Lo decía la puerta. Dentro de la puerta estaba la llave ya puesta. En el 3er piso, iba Antonella. La llave también estaba en la puerta. Pero…sólo…queda…una…habitación. Maldije a Persona para mis adentros.

Entramos y vi que eran 2 habitaciones en un solo piso. Frente a frente. ¡Aish! También vi que cada quien tenía tanto su llave como la del otro. Repito: NO AGUANTO A PERSONA.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

ME AVISAN SI FUE MUY CORTO….BYE!**


	4. El primer beso

**Disclaimer:no me pertenecen ni gakuen alice ni sus personajes...waaaaaaaaaaa**

**Lamento qe los otros kapis ayan sido + kortos ke el 1ero, pero es que toi seka.=C. Iwal lamnto aber tadaddo tamto...**

**Capitulo 4:**

* * *

El primer beso.

Mikan PDV.

Que tristeza me doy a mi misma. Tan patética y sin pode hacer nada, solo tirada en la cama viendo la foto de mis padres. Apenas los recuerdo...

Lágrimas cayendo, típico en mí. ¿Acaso puedo ser más débil? _Toc, toc, toc...¿_Quién es? No puede ser, no me puede ver así ni la mismísima Hotaru. Me sequé las lágrimas, me bajé y me puse zapatos. Luego corrí a abrir, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta, y Natsume adentro jugando con las llaves que Persona le otorgó.

Aún no estaba lista. Natsume no tenía por qué estar aquí adentro...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me estaba aburriendo y vine a preguntarte cuál es el poder de Persona.

-El...Poder...de persona-susurré. Volví a comenzar a llorar. Inevitable...¿es una broma del destino?

-...-Natsume me miró, mas no dijo nada.

-Es la...marca de la muerte...

Flashback.

Yo lloraba...mi mamá me empujó al armario. Persona volvió sus ojos negros de rabia. Yo no entendía nada. Vi a Persona tocar a mi padre mientras el caía al suelo quise llorar, gritar y ver si estaba bien, pero no podía. Estaba paralizada. Persona me miró y se acercó, pero mi madre se interpuso. Quiso utilizar su Alice de cegar a sus enemigos, pero Persona se adelantó. Ella lloraba y él se acercaba...hasta que con una simple caricia en la mejilla...la mató.

Sus guardias me atraparon. Yo me oponía, pero sólo era una niña de apenas 6 años. Mi abuelo corrió después de llegar de ir a compra y tirar las bolsas al suelo, pero no me alcanzó. Nunca he olvidado ese día, el día que me trajeron a la academia Alice.

Me llevaron a una oficina y me dijeron que iba a trabajar paa ellos...Desde entonces me entrenaron dolorosa y peligrosamente para mi edad.

Flashback.

Natsume me seguía viendo con interés leve, muy leve, en el rostro. ¿Acaso lo dije en voz alta? Se paró y se dirigió hacia mí, que estaba con mis rodillas ya temblorosas. Cada vez más y más cerca...

Y de repente me abrazó. Al principio lo dudé, pero la calidez de su abrazo me inundó. Las lágrimas ya no me pesaban tanto. Él se puso tenso.

-Natsume, ¿qué ocurre?-Pregunté confundida y ¡ZAZ! Me besó...Me quedé sorpendida y paralizada...Pero se sentía bonito...Muy bonito...

Nelle-chan entró de repente. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó al suelo.

Mientras tanto...

Fin del PDV.

Hotaru PDV.

Ahora que Mikan está castigada -según Jinno-sensei-, necesito entretenerme con otro baka...

Hmmm...

...

...

...

¡Ya sé! Ruka...

Fui corriendo por mi cámara sonriente. Vi la hora. Son las 6. Sólo hay un lugar al que el podría estar visitando en este momento...el granero...(cómo lo sabrá...0.o...Hotaru espía a Ruka! Y así descubrí la verdad...chanchanchaaaaan...xDDD).

Caminé hacia allá saludando a Nonoko con un movimiento de mano. Llegué y el estaba mirando de lado a lado, entrando. ¡Flash! Ahí va la 1era.

Sigilosamente, entré. Un paso y me resbalé...¡CAYENDO SOBRE ÉL Y **BESÁNDOLO**! ¡Flash! No me perderé esto. Pero no puedo darle esta a nadie. Me sonrojé de repente. Me parece que los animales están furiosos...celosos...enojados con ambos...

n.n...Oruguita...n.n

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh...-gritó Ruka asustado por los animales.

Fin del PDV.

Mikan PDV.

Corrimos a levantar a Nelle-chan. Pero tan solo se levantó, salió corriendo...gota en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**xDD Doble 1er beso! Creo que los prox. capis seran cortos iwallllll! Sorry...**

**+Reviews=+Capis...**

**=D**

**BSS!**


	5. Natsume Descontrolado

GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS...LOS KIEROOO!

**Disclaimer:no me pertenecen ni gakuen alice ni sus personajes...waaaaaaaaaa**

**Perdon x haberlos abandonado….creanme…he estado ocupada…MUUUY OCUPADAAA!**

**En fin…a lo nuestro0p….**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Natsume sin control.**

Mikan PDV:

Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar irlo a buscar, recibí un mensaje de Hotaru que decía:

"Ven pronto…necesito ayuda.

Estoy asustada…pero feliz.

Creo que estoy enamorada.

Necesito que me ayudes"

La situación me obligó a reaccionar corriendo con mi hipervelocidad hacia donde Hotaru. Pero por más que lo intentaba no me movía…o bueno, me movía, pero no avanzaba. Algo me detenía. Ahora, algo me succionaba para atrás. ¡El aire!

-¿A dónde crees que vas?...Todavía no he terminado de….escucharte-Eso que se asomaba en su rostro era algo entre una sonrisa y un poco de picardía. Me sonrojé de una manera que casi me desmayo.  
-Yo…-No podía hablar. Y entonces, él se acercó más y más. "Me volvería loca si me quedara", pensé…pero lo único que moví de mi cuerpo fue mi mano…la cual apoyé en su pecho.

Este beso tenía una mezcla de dulzura y acidez, debido a que suponía que estaba mal. Sus labios eran como el postre después de la comida. Pero no me debía gustar, se suponía que lo odiaba, pero era tan lindo…

Por fin, nos separamos…fueron 10 segundos que parecieron horas para mí. Baje el brazo y agaché la cabeza, no quería que el viera mi sonrisa. Después, me fui corriendo hacia donde Hotaru. Me fui saltando de felicidad..una vez él no me veía, claro. Pero…¿porqué estaba feliz?

Fin del PDV:

Natsume PDV:

Después del beso, me quedé pensando. "No pudo haber ido con su "Nelle-chan", ¿verdad? Odio a ese tipo." Mi furia incrementaba cada vez que pensaba en ellos dos. No permitiría jamás que se vaya con él. Si no le gusta lo que ve, que no lo vea. No lo pude evitar. Fui corriendo al piso del gemelo 1 (Así lo llamará de ahora en adelante), pero no encontré a Mikan. En verdad que estoy mal, no me puede ir tan mal…es un colmo , es su culpa.

Estúpida niñata.

Bajé al primer piso y me dieron ganas de seguir a Mikan…pues había bajado la velocidad, pero me convencí de que no era lo correcto.

Fin del PDV.

Mikan PDV:

Al llegar, corrí hacia Hotaru y le pregunté:

-Primero que nada…¿quién es?-No podía esperar…TENÍA QUE SABERLO TODO…pero primero lo primero.

-Ruka…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Mentiritas

**A este le dedicaré tiempo...ya que así lo piden y no lo había hecho antez..GOMEEEEN! Bueno ya, a lo nuestro...**

**DISCLAIMER: NO son mis personajes pero ES mi historia (la mayoría)...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6:**

**Mentiritas**

Mikan PDV.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Sentí que me había ausentado una vida entera de charlar con mi mejor amiga...mi VERDADERA mejor amiga...

La abracé emocionada y le preguntaba todo lo que había pasado... hasta de qué color vestía Ruka...y entonces una vez más un gran BAKA! me llegó a la cara haciendome chocar con la pared. Caí y Hotaru se comenzó a acercar a mí con una mirada de sospecha.

Me preocupé, ¿ella habría visto algo? Luego lo pensé bien...era imposible, nadie lo había visto. Y ella estaba con Ruka-pyon. Y...y... Y era Hotaru. Hotaru siempre lo sabía todo.

-¿¡Qu...qu...que pasa H..H...H-otaru!

-Tu sonrisa...está muy grande-Dijo seria y con voz áspera.

-¿Ah Si? No lo había n..nota...

-Tus ojos...brillan demasiado-Interrumpió- ¿Tú...también?

-¿Yo? N..nun...-Recordé que debía fingir que Natsume y yo salíamos. Me dolía mentirle a mi amiga y sabía que aún así se enteraría, mas no podía decir la verdad-Sí-Susurré con la mirada baja, apenada. Luego la subí junto con una gran sonrisa falsa. Me puse tan roja que casi sacaba humo-Natsume y yo...

BAKA!

-¡¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?

-Por no contarme antes. Aunque ya lo imaginaba.

-¡Gomenazai! Un momento... ¡¿Qué? -Dije con lágrimas y una gotita en la cabeza. Ignoré lo segundo que dijo- ¡Hotaruuu! Emmmm...eres la única que lo sabe además de nuestros vecinos y nosotros dos-Dije intentando compensárselo con una excusa. Ellos...emmm...-Tenía que ponerle otra excusa- ¡Nos escucharon cuando Natsume se me declaró!-Bravo, Mikan...eso ni tú te lo crees.

Nos quedamos un largo rato hablando de nuestras cosas. Mentí tanto que no sé si pueda recordarlo realmente dentro de unos minutos.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Ambos celulares sonaron.

-Natsume.

-Ruka.

Dijimos al mismo tiempo al ver quiénes eran. Nos pusimos a hablar y nos dimos las espaldas. Cada una habló con frases como:

_De acuerdo, ¿Dónde?, ¿Ahora?, Está bien, ¿Seguro?, No puedo, Estoy ocupada, Etc._

Y entonces ambas colgamos y dijimos al unísono una vez más:

-Me tengo que ir.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la habitación. Ninguna debía dar explicaciones. Ninguna quería. Yo ya no soportaba más todo ese teatro.

Aquella llamada me había avisado que Persona traía una misión. Era hora de trabajar...

* * *

No era realmente Natsume; sino Nelle-san, pero teníamos trabajo y era la mejor manera de alejarme de las mentiras a Hotaru. Teníamos una misión y Persona era muy impaciente. Aunque según él, la próxima misión era al día siguiente. Persona: DAIKKIRAI! Dos minutos después estaba lista. Me teletransporté a la oficina, para encontrarme con la secretaria, su sonrisa y sus indicaciones. Aún no sé por qué me las da cada vez que vengo. Me trata como si fuera siempre la primera vez...¡Que irritante!

Persona me esperaba junto a los otros tres. Era gracioso ver a los gemelos y a Natsume con sus uniformes. Nelle-san vestía un pantalón grisáceo junto con una blanca playera que contiene el escudo, una máscara grisácea de rostro completo y distorsionador de lobo, además de sus tennis negros. Nella-chan usaba un short blanco, una playera parecida a la de Nelle-san, pero azul, sus tennis blancos y su antifaz era igual que el mio, pero azul. Natsume usaba una camiseta sin mangas negra, unos pantalones...por supuesto igual usaba tennis y una máscara de rostro completo con distorsionador, pero en forma de gato(igual al anime).

-Muy bien, Hiena- Con un gesto de la mano me ofreció asiento.-Bienvenidos a su primera misión...ustedes 4 son de ahora en adelante un equipo. Son de hecho el "Escuadrón Alice". Trabajan únicamente para el gobierno. Vienen a acatar órdenes. Durante el tiempo que usen esos trajes no piensen, obedezcan. Como Hiena Blanca tiene más experiencia ella será su sempai.

En mi mente refunfuñé.

-Bien. Aclarado esto, pasemos a lo importante: últimamente han habido muchas cosas raras en un niño al norte de la ciudad de Haramachi. Quiero que me lo traigan. No me interesa cómo. Lo difícil será que venzan a los guardias. El niño se llama Tamaki y es millonario, por lo que tiene guardias con Alices protegiéndolo.

Otro niño más al que le arruinaré la vida trayéndolo aquí. Asombroso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
